


Her Favourite Word

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: The Incredible Tale Of Lance Hunter and Jemma Simmons [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Also Hunter is Jemma's brother, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, IT UP TO YOU, NO WILL/JEMMA IN THIS, Though he is a character they are not a couple, cause i love this brotp, oR HE COULD BE IMAGINARY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “So you like him?”Jemma looked over at her brother, and frowned. She wondered what he was talking about. “Of course,” Jemma said, “He’s my best friend.”Hunter snorted. “You like him. As in more than a friend. You fancy him.”// Or a character study of Jemma and how she feels about Fitz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I am apparently Iain trash #1 (or I'm high up on that list, it depends) or what not (seriously, I have done so many stupid things because of him, I have a list. Also, we share a birthday. Cute or what?) and Jemma is Fitz trash #1, and Hunter is FitzSimmons trash #1 (apparently this fic has a theme), I thought, why not write this. It's cute (I hope). Thanks for checking out and I hope you enjoy this *gestures wildly* whatever this is. : )

“So you like him?”

Jemma looked over at her brother, and frowned. She wondered what he was talking about. “Of course,” Jemma said, “He’s my best friend.”

Hunter snorted. “You _like_ him. As in more than a friend. You fancy him.”

Jemma felt her cheeks turn red, blushing and it was obvious that Hunter knew. “You do, don’t you?”

Jemma remained silent, not knowing how to answer. Because if she was being honest, she did like Fitz, maybe in a way that was more than a friend. But she wasn’t sure. She was confused.

Hunter looked over at her, and saw the confusion that was laced on her face and he instantly regretted bring the topic up.

He knew that Jemma had trouble when it came to feelings and relationships, wherever that be one that was platonic and or one that was romantic. “Hey,” he whispered, patting the floor beside him. She stared at it before shuffling over, allowing herself to curl up next to her brother as the tears flowed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s okay,” she whispered.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” he repeated, and reached for her bed, pulling the blanket down and throwing it over the both of them.

She didn’t say anything, just lay there and eventually the both of them fell asleep on the bedroom floor, under an old blanket.

The next morning, Christmas Morning, their parents found the two siblings curled up under a blanket together on Jemma’s bedroom floor, and they couldn’t help take a picture of the two of them together, at peace.

***

“So you and Fitz,” Hunter asked her as she was in the kitchen, making herself a cup of tea. She had just returned from Hydra, and talking to anyone, even her own brother, was the last thing that she wanted to do. “I’ve heard his side of the story. I want to know yours.”

Silence and then Lance spoke again. “I know you Jemma, you wouldn’t just walk away from him like that. I just want to know what happened.”

He heard a sob before Jemma spoke. “I was making him worse.”

Hunter frowned, wondering what Jemma meant.

“I was making him worse Lance. Everything… I was hurting him, he wasn’t recovering because of me so I left. I left because I was making him worse, which only made him… and now… now he hates me. I can’t do anything right.”

It took Hunter less than a second to be at her side, helping to lower her onto the floor and she buried herself in him, and he wrapped her arms around him, letting out all the emotions that had been built up so long inside of her for so long now.

***

“Fitz,” came Will’s voice, causing Jemma to look up from her notes. “You love him, yes?”

“Of course I do,” she said, looking at the only other person on this planet with her. “He’s my best friend.”

Will shook his head. “By the way you say his name, and how much you talk about him, it seems he’s more than that to you. His name is your favourite word. That’s more than a friend to me.”

Jemma swallowed hard. Then spoke. “Yes, yes he is. And I love him. I love him more than anything in the Universe. And I have… I have a date with him.”

Will removed himself from the chair, and stood over her, looking at the workings she had done so far. “What are we waiting for?” he asked, causing her to look up at him. “Let’s get you home. We can’t keep him waiting any longer.”

Jemma smiled for the first time in what felt like so many weeks.

***

It was almost a year since she had returned from Maveth, and she had been with Fitz now for most of those months, and they were celebrating taking their relationship to the next level.

And it was a chance for the both of them to recover after the past number of years that they had had. It was nice, to be able to relax and to enjoy each other’s company.

“Fitz,” she whispered, staring at him. They were lying on the hotel bed, curled up and facing each other.

“Yeah,” he whispered back. There was no need to whisper, but still they did.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “For, for everything.”

“It’s nothing,” he whispered. “I love you, you know?”

Even though she did, and she knew that he would always love her, she still replied, “yeah?”, just to get him to confirm it, because there was nothing better than hearing those words coming from his mouth.

“Yeah, yeah course I love you.” He brushed a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear before leaning in to kiss her again, something they were making up for after losing so much time.

***

When Fits (finally) proposed to her, Hunter was the first to know.

And he was almost as happy as she was, saying that he knew that this would happen, that it had been only a matter of time.

He teased her, saying that he had known it all along, that no one could talk about their best friend that much, and talk about him with so much love without having at least a crush on him. Because his name was her favourite word after all. That’s what everyone always told her.

Her parents also joined in, along with Fitz’s mum at the get together that had been thrown at the Simmons’ household to celebrate their engagement.

Jemma buried her face in Fitz’s shoulder in embarrassment, and he wrapped his arm around her, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“She’s so precious,” Violet Fitz cooed, as Jemma felt herself blushing redder and redder, and tried to bury herself further and further into the man that was to be her husband.

He just laughed, placing another kiss on her forehead. “Yeah, yeah she is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out, I really hope that you enjoyed this, and thanks for all your lovely support. You guys are the best. I have no idea what I would do without you.


End file.
